darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Trinity
Trinity is the name of a Dragonstorm personal who has become more of an arch-nemesis for Aimee than anything else Character sheet Name: Trinity Age: 27 Species: Human Faction: Unknown, but is evil Appearance: She usually wears pants, shoes, a shirt and a coat on to keep weapons and what have you inside. She has long black hair as well. Specializations: Marksman, agility, computer knowledge, hand to hand combat Powers/Cybernetic enhancement: N/A Personality: She is rather cold hearted, has no care for human/animal life at all, will shoot and kill anyone without hessitation. Personality Trinity's personality is more of a dark one. She tends to not realy care for anyone in particular, only caring for herself, even though she seems to show that she does care for others. History Not much is known about Trinity's history, the closest one would have is that she was the one who had recruited Hailey to be part of Terror Squad, as well as the one who helped in the removal of Aimee's arms and creating her cybernetic arms. However, one thing that should be noted is that she had nothing to do with what had become of Subject 18, and was even a little annoyed with what Kain had done to him. Her supposed death Within Trinity Facility, when James' Team attacked the facility, she took on Aimee in hand to hand combat, however, Aimee had gotten the upper hand and had broken her neck. Aimee in turn was happy to see that she had finally killed Trinity, even though she did not stay around long enough to make sure. Lab 101 A mysterious woman made an appearance at Lab 101 and engaged Aimee in hand to hand combat, but it was seen that this mysterious woman was faster and stronger than Aimee, to which the woman defeated the Vixen, but yet, did not kill her. The mysterious woman, for a second time, fought Aimee again and in the process, her mask was removed in order to reveal that it was Trinity once again, alive and well, but stronger and faster than before, even able to dodge bullets more easily as she once again stopped Aimee and took off to activate Lab 101's destruction sequence. Idaho Prison Base Soon, she had arrived at the Idaho Prison Base with a brainwashed Hailey, which turns out, that Drake had helped in achieveing. She in turn, gave Hailey the power of pyrokenesis and ordered her to either capture or kill the intruding Viper, to which Hailey succeeded in doing so, bringing the Dragonstorm experiment down to her knees and ordered that Viper were to be taken away. Death Trinity died when she trapped her nemesis Aimee in a force field on the oil rig. She stripped both of them of their clothes and all equipment and repeatedly beat Aimee up, taunting and generally behaving like a cat with a mouse. However, when she tried to break Aimee's arm off, she was surprised by Aimee allowing her to do so and then beating her to death with the severed arm. Category:Dragonstorm personnel Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:New Divide Characters Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Deceased characters Category:Empowered Non-Experiments Category:Females